


A life for a life

by Novel_Nerd



Series: The Mythic set [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little comfort, Angst, Dark, Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Literally so much angst, Triggers, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Nerd/pseuds/Novel_Nerd
Summary: So this is my first attempt at a fic. if you have any advice I would love to hear it. that being said...I found this little plot bunny down in the abyss and decided to take it home with me. This is the story that came about so... sorry not sorry.Gabriel did not know what to do. Clutching his miraculous he took a deep breath as he peered out the door. Just as he feared his wife was just around the corner.TRIGGER WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASLY TRIGGERED.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for choosing to read my fic out of all of the ones you could have. any advice would be great.

He knew that something was going to happen as soon as he woke up. His wife and he had been arguing on the proper use of his miraculous as soon as their last child had been a miscarriage. She believed that it was his duty as a father to bring their unborn daughter back, but he knew that even if he wished to, he could not for to do so would come at a terrible price.  
He was the peacock miraculous holder, his miraculous granted him the power of healing, and if you knew how to use it, the power to bring someone back from the dead. His wife, on the other hand, was the black cat, she brought bad luck and destruction. She should have known that miscarriages were going to happen.  
Sighing and pulling himself from his thoughts he went back to the situation at hand. His wife had been akumatized, so either he had to kill her or take the butterfly holder’s miraculous. The second seemed like the better option. Looking down at the book in his hand he was both grateful and irritated for the hundredth time he had managed to acquire it. Well a copy of the book, he knew that the real one was safely kept in a vault that no one but him knew about. He blamed it as the reason he learned he could bring people back from the dead, his wife learned of it and getting akumatized over it, and most of all informed him that when a miraculous holder is akumatized their heart is the item that has to be broken. He had to kill his wife to save her. Scanning over the dreaded information another time he stood from where he had been previously kneeling and looked out the door just in time to see his wife pull her sword out of his oldest son’s heart.  
Standing about 6ft tall she towered over the now lifeless child. Her now bloody sword accenting her crimson vest and black slacks. If it had not been for the fact that his wife had not just murdered there child and now turned to do the same to there other two children, he probably would have studied her outfit more. But seeing as she was about to cleve Felix and Bridget in half he had to move. Letting out a strangled cry he ran down the corridor, “Get out of the way!” His two toddlers turned to look at him as his wife smiled, and cut them in half.  
Screaming in despair he dropped to his knees as he cradled his dead children in his hands. Smirking Emilie, or Necron as she was calling herself, placing her hand on her hip and with a sickly sweet voice with a toxic edge and mock concern she taunted him saying, “oh, did you want your children back, why don’t you bring them back?”  
“You know why” Gabriel spat back.  
“Well don’t worry, I wouldn’t want my kids to stay dead.”  
Reaching out with one hand she muttered some words the Gabriel could not quite hear. With a sick twisting feeling, he knew what was happening before it became apparent. Before his eyes, he watched in horror as his children put themselves back together.  
“Wh-why?!? Why did you do this?”  
“Because you won’t Gabriel, you selfishly hoard your power when you could have saved her. You could have saved her Gabriel! Instead, you do nothing. You sit and do NOTHING!”  
Grabbing him by the neck she threw him down the hallway. The painful jarring roused him from his trance. He got up, looked down the corridor to see his children walking down the hallway with his wife, and he did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He ran back to his room and threw the door.  
Gabriel did not know what to do. Clutching his miraculous he took a deep breath as he peered out the door. Just as he feared his wife was just around the corner. His son was just behind her. Apparently even with being brought back to a cursed half-life state his two younger children could not keep up with them. But Adrien could. Dussu flew out of the pocket from where he had been hiding.  
“Gabriel listen to me, I know you are not in the best state of mind but you need to transform. You need to bring Adrien back.”  
“Wh-what? You told me never to use that power.”  
“Gabriel listen to me. Your wife has been akumatized. The Akuma is in her heart. Gabriel you are going to have to kill your wife. But you can bring back one of your children if you use the forbidden ability. We both know that Felix and Bridget will not be able to survive without one another when they were separated the last time they would not eat until they were reunited. Emily is already gone, Adrien is the only option you have if you want to keep one of them. It is times like this when using the forbidden ability is allowed.”  
With a shaky breath, Gabriel looked down at the ring his wife had given him just hours ago. Specially designed the eyris window on the top of the ring to hide blades arranged in a special order. When he opened the ring as he did now they would come out to form the symbol of Rebirth. He had read the ritual over and over. He knew what he was supposed to do now. Peering around the corner he saw his wife looking directly at him. Well, it was now or never. Calling for his transformation he charged his wife. Throwing a well-placed punch he managed to mark Adrien with the mark on his shoulder. Necron screened in rage and grabbing him by the throght she pressed him against the wall.  
“You Dare to try to use that power now Gabriel, Now you think it is an appropriate time for you to use it. Not when our little girl was on death doorstep but when your precious son is still alive!?!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gasping for breath he tried to press the ring against any bare flesh he could. Laughing Necron threw him down again. Reaching down to her so-called husband. He could struggle all he wanted but she would never let him use that ability. He had his chance, and now he would get what was coming to him. Grasping his neck for the last time she turned his face to meet her own. Smirking she inquired, “so gabral, what do think of me now? Did you still think that it was my fault that our child died? You could have used the life of another baby at the hospital to bring her back, you could have used a homeless man of the street for all I care, but no you didn’t. So now Gabriel, You. Will. Die.” laughing at his weak attempt to break her grip on his throat she felt a slight sting on her forearm. Looking down she realized with a start that the last time she had thrown him he had turned his ring so the symbol was faced down. So when he had gripped her arm…  
“Gahhh. YOU”  
“Language dear” Gabriel choked out.  
Throwing him down on the floor she drew out her sword. Realizing her mistake too late she swung trying to stop the incantation he had already started. The sword met his skin as she lost consciousness.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gabriel gasped as the sword met his skin. He felt the blade sink into his skin as he finished the incantation. His vision was blurry as he saw his wife drop to the ground. Crawling over to his son he reached out to feel for a Pultz. Fant but it was there. He let out a shaky breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. Scooping up his son in his arms he started to walk from the building to get help for him. Blinking to clear his vision he realized that he was crying. His wife was dead and he held the only part of his family he still had. Walking down the stairs to the first floor he stopped short as his path was blocked by a man in a purple suit and a cane twirling in his hand. Coking his head to the side the man walked over to him and stopped short of the place where Gabriel now stood with his son in his arms.  
“I expected you would defeat her, but i thought it would have taken you more time to kill her. Pity you did not suffer longer. Well, I guess there is only one thing left to do.”  
Lifting the arm with the cane he brought the cane down with tremendous force on his left leg. Unable to move out of the way fast enough Gabriel crumpled to the floor as the cane made a sickening crack against his leg. Looking down in shock he realized that he had released his transformation sometime earlier. Scooting further down the stairs he tried to get further away from the butterfly miraculous holder and out to relative safety. Pulling what looked like a mettle can out of his pocket the man pulled a cord and tossed it down the stairs. Clicking as it bounced down the stairs Gabriel watched in horror as the incendiary device went off. He could feel the heat from where he was situated on the stairs. Struggling onward he knows that his only choice was to put his back to the flame to protect his son and go through the now raging fire. As he started once again towards the door. He turned in time to see the man walking calmly up the stairs. Taking a deep breath Gabriel pushed on into the roaring inferno, and into oblivion's embrace.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edwin walked up the stairs. Walking into Gabriel's room he scowled at the portrait of Emilie Gabriel had hung up. Walking over he took out another smaller device much like the one he had used to light the house on fire. Holding it up to the painting he watched as all of the colors was drained from it, flowing into the canister. Satisfied with his work he walked around the room. Emilie was by the door to the closet, for now at least, and Felix and Bridget had fallen to the ground just as they walked through the door. Gabriel had probably killed Emilie before they could help her. Walking over to the corpses Edwin lowered a similar canister to the one he had used on the painting towards the twins limp forms. As soon as he activated it the flesh crawled towards the container, then the blood, and lastly the bone. Leaving it to finish its work he walked over to Emilie’s limp form. Smiling Edwin leaned down to were Gabriel had made his biggest mistake yet, even bigger than marrying his wife Emilie or letting him into his home.  
Sitting next to his wife's corpse he looked down at the book in his hand and laughed. This would be so much fun. Scanning the book over his section he cocked his head at the power he read about. That was interesting. Sparing a glance down at his wife he leaned over and gave her a kiss. This Power would be very interesting to try out. Unscrewing the sword that was concealed in his cane Edwin took ahold of the still warm flesh and made a deep gash in the wrist. Dipping his fingers into the corpse's blood he proceeded to start drawing around her. Only stopping to rearrange the limp form of his wife he completed the ruin circle fairly easily. Smearing the leftover blood on Gabriel's bed he made his way back to his wife. Standing where a priest would normally stand at a funeral he held up the book.  
“Yòng nǐ zìjǐ de xuè, wǒ gǔlì nǐ chéngwéi wǒ de” he chanted. The blood on the ground started to glow as the thick black smoke from the raging inferno billowed into the room. Calling upon the butterfly that he knew was near he summoned it to his hands. As soon as it touched his hand the ashen black changed to a deep crimson red with black flecks much like broken glass. Seeing was becoming nigh impossible so he set upon his work. Kneeling down and pressing the butterfly to her chest Edwin muttered the last part of the spell before collapsing in another coughing fit. Maybe it was not such a good idea to light the house on fire with him inside of it.  
“Welcome back my sweet Necron” Edwin cooed as soon as he had stopped coughed. “Now why don’t you grab that canister with your children in it and get us out of hearing. Through bleary eyes, Edwin saw Necron incarnate stand up and scoop up him in her arms. “As you wish” came a soft reply. Breaking into a run Necron scooped up the cylinder and lept out the window and into the night. Smiling Edwin issued the next set of instructions, “now let's go visit the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death count 4


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whatever happened to Gabriel and Adrian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter already. I will try to update at least twice a week, once a week at a minimum.

Waking with a start Gabriel closed his eyes. It had been almost two years ago that the villain who now had declared himself as hawkmoth had broken his family. Two years of this cursed repetitive dream. Two years of counseling and dealing with his reality. Getting up he walked into the bathroom washing off face to wake up. Closing his eyes again her reran what had happened after the had blacked out in the fire. An off-duty fireman and paramedic had been walking down the street when they saw hawkmoth break-in. they had come over to see what was going on when they saw hawkmoth break my legs and throw the incendiary device into the living room. Knowing what it was the fireman had pulled the paramedic to the side to avoid the blast. Rushing in just in time to see me pass out in the flames they rushed over and pulled me and Adrian out of the fire and onto the street. Calling 112 they applied first aid before the ambulance arrived and took us to the hospital. After waking up he had made a generous donation to the emergency responders and to the two men that had helped him.   
Taking a shaky breath Gabriel opened his eyes and downed his medication. Antidepressants and selective inhibitors. His therapists said that reminding himself of what had happened after the event would help after having one of his repetitive dreams. Chucking the started to wash up for the day. No matter how much they told him that it helped he still hated remembering. Walking over to the cabinet and reached over to his razor to shave. He possessed a moment before picking it up and proceeding to shave.   
Taking a calming breath the tried not to remember the time he had used the razor for something other than shaving. After finishing shaving he placed the razor back to its place in the cabinet and sank to his knees trying unsuccessfully to forget when he had taken a turn for the worse after his wife's death. He was only glad that Adrien did not know about that time. He had his assistant tell Adrien that he was just out of town on a business trip but really. Shaking himself from those dark thoughts the looked down at his wrists where the marks of his were left in his skin like they had been engraved on stone.   
Walking out of the bathroom and into the closet he got ready for the day. Before he knew it he was sitting at the head of the table with his son at the other end. He had found it impossible ever since that day to feel anything other than self-destructive, negative thoughts. So he settled on feeling nothing at all. His therapists told him that detachment was not the way to go, but he could not face the other option.  
Looking up to see his son leave the table he wanted to say something, but found he could not. Taking a deep breath he settled down into an unfeeling and uncaring personality he had perfected. After picking at his breakfast for half an hour he walked down to his office. Looking at the abstract painting that hid his safe he once more thanked himself for removing the painting of his wife, he could not bear to see his wife's picture after the event, otherwise, it brought out another anxiety attack. Settling down into his chair he started to design. It was the only thing he had left in this world that did not bring him down. It did not make him happy, but it did not bring those dark, lonely thoughts. It was once placed where he could take a break from the torment that had become his life.  
Turning to see his assistant Nathalie came in he wondered what it was that she would have interrupted him for.  
“Sir, Adrien was not in his room. We believe he has tried to go to school again.”  
“Thank you, Nathalie, please go and retrieve him.”  
“As you wish”  
As soon as she left the room he fell to the floor. What if Adrien got hurt? What if he never wanted to see him again? He could not breathe, he could not think of anything besides all of they whats that Adrien could be hurt or despise him. Vision going in and out he crawled over to the bathroom where he set himself over the toilet. Dry Heaving over and over again he could not breathe. He was going to die. Thousands of what ifs? Ran through his head as he tried and failed to not focus on all of the things that could go wrong. He heard footsteps as Nathalie came bake. Bracing himself he barely managed to shut the door before falling to the ground again. She was aware of his panic attacks and did not bother him but only stopped outside of the office to inform him that his son was back and safe.  
Letting out a shaky sigh of relief Gabriel got up and washed his mouth out and went back to designing. Pulling out the note from his physiatrist he decided then and there that he would try to recover. They said the first step came from him. Looking down back at the note he made a decision. He would let Adrien go to school. With his bodyguard of course but that's beside the point. He would try and get better. He was going to get better. With a firm resolve, he called Nathalie back in.  
“Sir?”  
“Call the school. I have decided that Adrien will start to attend this year.”  
“As you wish sir.”  
As soon as she left he let out a shaky breath. That was not so bad, was it. Turning around to face the abstract painting he went over and opened it to reveal the safe. Punching in the combination he opened it. Upon seeing his miraculous emotions and memories flooded him. Shutting the door and putting the painting back into its place he sat back down. Maybe he was not quite ready to become Le Peon again, yet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With a dejected sigh, Adrien slumped to his bed. Feeling something sharp prick him on his neck he sat up to check what could be causing the discomfort. Laying there on the bed was a silver ring with a pawprint on it. Picking it up Adrien slipped it on, it probably had been from his father for a photo shoot. Nathalie would probably tell him about it in a few minutes. Adrien jumped back as a small creature spun out of the ring.   
“What the” before he could finish his sentence the creature zipped out and started to chew on things. “Is this edible, what about this? This is definitely edible” the creature said as it picked up the TV remote. “What are you?” Adrien barely managed to get out with the feeling of shock still fully present.   
“Oh, the name is Plagg blacky.”  
“Blacky?”  
“No, my name is Plagg weren't you listening?”  
“No why did you call me blacky?  
“Well, it is not like you have told me anything other than that to call you,” Plagg stated matter of factly. Adrien had no idea what to do with this creature so he held out his hand and said, “my name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste.”  
Taking one finger and shaking it Plagg smirked: “nice to meet you Adrien Adrien Agreste.”  
“Just Adrien Agreste.”  
“Ok, just Adrien Agreste.”  
“No just Adrien Agreste.”  
“Oh, I get it. No Just Adrien Adrien Agreste. I'm gonna call you blacky for short.”  
With a dejected sigh shook his head and looked around.  
“Ok, where are the strings? Where is the switch.” Adrien asked as he prodded Plagg.  
“Kid I am the avatar of destruction, if you keep prodding me I am going to remove all the screws in your bed while you are sleeping and spoil your toothpaste.”  
“Toothpaste doesn’t spoil.”  
“Try me”  
“Well if you are the ‘avatar of destruction’ then why are you here?”  
“See the ring on your finger kid. That is what is called a miraculous. I am a kwami and allow you to transform into a magical superhero that can help save Paris from the imminent threat. But before I tell you more I NEED CHEESE.” Plagg about yelled the last part as he grabbed each side of Adrien's face with his paws and shook him hard, well as hard as a little 6in avatar can.  
“CALM DOWN,” Adrien shouted cooking play off his face, “I am sure I can get some cheese.” walking over to his intercom he rung for the chief and asked him to bring up a cheese platter. Seeming satisfied plagg settled down in Adrien once neat hair.   
"You know having another chosen might not be so bad after all.” bolting up play floated down and stared hard into his chosen eyes. “You said your last name was Agreste right?”  
“Yes, why?” Adrien asked wearily.  
“Who are your parents?”  
“Why do you want to know that.”  
“Ok new deal I will not tell you any more about the powers you get until I get cheese and your parents names.”   
“What?!? You said that all you wanted was cheese!!!”  
“Well, that was before this is now. So cheese and names or no information”  
“Fine what is the harm. My parents are Gabriel Agreste and Emilie Agrest. My mom died 2 years ago when our house burned down. And my father has been distant ever since.”   
“Is that all you know?”  
“Yes”  
A third voice added to the mix as plagg and Adrien argued. “Adrien, who are you talking to?”  
“No one Nathalie I was just practicing different voices. It gets somewhat lonely heart.”  
“Well, you will be happy to know that your father has decided to let you attend public school. I would advise to not talk to yourself there otherwise people may think you are strange.”  
“Thank you, Nathalie.”  
“Also your cheese platter is here. The cook recently got a shipment of camembert in and decided to add it to the mix.”  
Noticing that Plagg perked up at that last bit Adrien clamped his hand over Plaggs mouth before he could ruin his excuse. After all, not everyone would be as calm if, a kawami I think is what he called himself, appeared in there, “Gah” Adrien yelped as Plagg bit down on his finger. And dang did Plagg bit hard.   
“Adrien are you ok?”  
“Yes, Nathalie I just um tripped over the couch leg?”  
“Ok well, I am going to leave the cheese plate outside your door. Come and get it when you're done with whatever you are doing.”  
Sighing and covering his face with his hand Adrien opened the door after he heard her footsteps retreat down the hallway and grabbed the cheese. Setting the platter on the coffee table Adrien gestured to it, “well get on with it. I for one would like some answers.”  
“I’m going i’m going” Plagg stated as he rushed over to the cheese. Without taking a breath he started to shove all of the cheese down his gullet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Plagg finished off the cheese, saving the best (camembert) for last, he turned to his chosen. “OK, Blacky now I will tell you about your powers.”   
Adrien frowned at the name but kept quiet.   
“So you are the black cat your powers are that of misfortune and destruction. You have your normal superhero abilities like enhanced strength and stuff, but you also have your special ability, Cataclysm. Once you use this you will have 5 minutes before you detransform. To transform you say, ‘plagg claws out’ and to transform you say ‘plagg claws in.’ simple got it?”  
“I think so”  
As much as Plagg did not seem to he actually did care about his kittens. He knew this one's name but he called him blacky because that is what his mom had used as her superhero name. He hoped that this one would not end the same way as her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all liked it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, time for Marinette to go to school!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So doing a little research i found that the canon age is set 14-15 so that the next school year they will be heading into a new school. Knowing this i had to rewrite a little bit because in this they are set to be about 15-16 (Marinette being 15) so it appears that Marinette will need to go to her new school building. A high school in USA and Lycee in France. This will be her first year at this new school. Some other things that you should probably know is that the class size will go from 14 like it is in the normal series to 18-20 in this one. If you do not know who some of the classmates in this one are it is probably because they are OC. that being said if you have any questions about the magic or what is going on feel free to ask in the comment section, but be aware that i may not be able to answer your question at the current time without spoiling future things. Any questions that i see it as a good idea to i will be put in the next author's notes.  
> Note: after proofreading the chapter i should mention that the bakery will be across from Lycee instead of the college which is about 2 mile away from marrinets house. I should also mention that in my fic Paris is where auderville and saint-germain-des-Vaux are. It is also built similarly like Venice Italy so there are lots of canals running through the city. The seine has been rerouted to run through the city, but it also has roads that link most places together.. The rest of the tiny peninsula that Paris does not cover is a small mountain range that cuts Paris of from the rest of France. All of this will make more sense later in the story. I should also mention that this is a harry potter crossover, going to add that to the tags.

Rubbing her head marinette sat up. Looking around with bleary eyes she tried and failed to remember why one earth she would have wanted to wake up this early. Yawning and rolling over to go back to sleep she started to settle down. It was a nice monday after all. Monday… Shoot!  
Bolting up marinette ran to get ready, she had been late for every first day of school scene Maternelle (kindergarten). Running down the stairs Marinette ran into the kitchen and went about getting breakfast.  
“Ehum” looking around marinette saw her mom holding a lunch sack and a packed breakfast. “Try not to be late this year sweety.”  
“Thanks, mom your the best!”  
Grabbing the food and turning Marinette ran out the door down the street. Taking a right at the corner marinette ran until she saw the Seine. The one thing she did not like about Paris was the water canals everywhere. Well, that and they were cut off from the rest of France by the devil's mountains. Sighing Marinette continues to run until College Francoise Dupont stood in front of her. Looking down at her phone she realized that even do due to her best efforts she was half an hour late. Running into the school and slumping against the pillar she looked at the class lists for Seconde. But what? They were not there. Spotting the PE teacher across the courtyard marinette walked over to him and stopped to take a breath.  
“Where, are the Seconde classrooms?” gasped marinette.  
Shocked to see her here the Teacher jumped turning to face her, “Why Marinette did you not know? The Seconde attend Lycée Maison du phénix down by your house. Why are you here?”  
“What i thought”  
“You had better hurry, you are already late”  
Ushering her towards the door the teacher urged her to go faster. Taking a deep breath marinette started to run Again. Of course, this had to happen to her today. She was probably the only person in the entire school who ran the wrong school. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts marinette continued to run. Stopping she leaned against a wall trying to catch her breath. Glancing around marinette noticed a man standing in the alleyway next to her. He seemed to be standing over a huddling figure. Taking a couple stepped closer she was barely able to make out what he said, “you are one hard person to take down. Two years and just now we are finding you Bozh'ya korovka. We have been looking Everywhere.” the man punctuated the sentence with a kick.  
Before she could think to stop herself she felt the words leave her lips before she could stop them, “what are you doing?!?”  
Wiping his neck around the thing sneered at her with a face that looked like it had been made of stitched together pieces of meat. The skin if you could call it that was peaking revealing the bloody flesh underneath. Creeping forward and with a voice that resembled knives on a chalkboard the creature spoke, “well well well what do we have here? A little hero? Didn’t your mama ever tell you to keep your nose out of other people's business?”  
Lunging forward with a speed the belayed its form the creature made a slash across Marinette's chest cutting deep into her ribs. Doubling over in pain and shock all she could do was gaze into the inhuman eyes as it came closer. dragging her closer to the other body the creature removed something from the ears of the first and placed it in hers.  
“Well, i may get a bonus for killing two bugs” throwing its head back in a cruel laughter the creature kicked Marinette in the ribs. Feeling a couple of ribs snap she gasped in pain. A small red creature floated in front of Marinette’s face. “Say Tiki Spots On”  
Hoping for the creature to stop the pain marinette did as requested and opened her mouth. Barely audible against the hubbub of the busy morning hussle of Paris's streets were the words that she muttered. “Tiki spots on.” inseparable from the curse that came down the alleyway was the flash of pink that signaled the transformation. Feeling a new rush of strength rushing to her limbs marinette crawled under the nearby dumpster and collapsed on the ground.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Looking down the street coral saw the creature kicking one of the corpses on the ground. Sending a stunning spell down the alleyway and into the things chest he was shocked to see the classic transformation flash come from one of the people on the ground. Running over he quickly sent a killing curse at the creature. Looking around he could not see where the person with the miraculous was hiding.  
Remembering what they said about the creature he turned just in time to see it jump at him. Grabbing his arms the creature learned at him  
“You think that a simple spell will be enough to kill little old me?!? Well, guess what I AM STILL ALIVE!!!” pulling his head back and smashing into the creatures repulsive face he tried to not think about what an ugly repulsive thing it was. Shocked by this response the creature lets go stumbling backward until it hit the wall. Pulling out a knife Coral closed in for the kill. A murderous smirk spaned his face as he grabbed one of the creatures arms and started to cut. No blood came from this wound but the creature still screamed. Smiling even bigger coral twisted its good arm behind its back. Leaning down he whispered the dreaded information into the creatures ear.  
“It doesn't matter how much you scream. I placed a silencing charm on this alleyway no one can hear your screams, and all the ministry wants is your head. They said nothing about how i retrieve it. In fact, i don’t think they would mind if I finished off the two people who you were trying to kill. After all miraculous are just stupid paces of jewelry made by some second-rate magician form ages past. Only muggles can get any use from them.”  
Bringing the knife down thru the connection of the last remaining arm coral quickly secured the last remaining limbs leaving the creature armless and legless. Smiling he began to drag the knife over the creatures through.  
“You want death, don’t you? Well if you want it that badly then beg for it you little piece of filth. You are nothing compared to a wizard.”  
Gasping for breath the creature looked threw bloody eyes at his soon to be killer. “It doesn't matter what you do, there will be another to take your place, to take my place, but in the end, we are still expendable. I, on one hand, know what will happen when i die, you thought you can burn in”  
Tired by the creatures monologue coral brought the knife down into its chest. Relishing in the screams of his victim coral continued to cut up the creature until all that was left was a small peach attached to the head.  
“It is interesting how durable something like you can be. Well time to collect my reward.”  
Severing the head from the rest of its flesh the head stopped screaming. Sitting there in silence for a couple of seconds savoring the kill coral became vaguely aware of a breathing sound. Smiling he turned to check if one of the corpses, or soon to be a corpse, was still alive. Checking the pulse of the first one he could not find a heartbeat. Seeing a little bit of red under the dumpster he reached out and grabbed ahold of the leg of the other person under there. Smiling at the terrified form of a little girl he placed his wand under her chin, “well how about we finish you of the hard way. Crucio.“

Death count 6


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that was the end of that chapter. I bet all of you are wondering what is happening back with Marinette, well guess what? We are starting this chapter in Lycee.

Alya sat down excited for her first day at Lycée Maison du phénix. This was her first year in France and in a French school so she hoped that she would be able to make some Friends. Sitting down behind some dude with a baseball cap she got ready for the day. Parsis was supposed to be the city of love and mystery so she hoped that she would be able to find something interesting to do.

Looking up as the teacher walked in Alya looked at the name on the teacher's desk. Ms. Bustier. Well, at least she knew one person's name. Trying to pay attention to the roll call Alya got most people's names down pretty quickly.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

after no one said anything for a couple of seconded the teacher sighed and marked her absent on the roll

“Marinette is always late, she probably tripped over her feet as she was getting out of bed.” the girl who Alya learned was named Chloe remarked.

“Shut up Chloe we all know Marinette is usually late but that is no reason to be mean about it.” the boy in front of her comments.

“Whatever”

Going back the roll call the teacher continued down the list until she reached the end. The lesion was fairly uneventful until halfway into the class Kim, I think that is what they called him, decided to make trouble with Ivan.

“Kim!” Ivan yelled as he stood like he was about to knock Kim's block off.

“Ivan Calm Down! Go to the principal's office at once this type of behavior is unacceptable.” Storming out of the room Ivan gave one last glare at Kim before he left. Well, today was certainly starting off interestingly.

* * *

Laying slumped against the wall where the man had left her Marinette started awake. She was barely able to notice as magic washed over her as the red material crawled over her and disappeared. A small sound to the right made her jump. Pain immediately spread across her chest, arms, and well everywhere. Blinking the fog out of her eyes Marinette recognized the creature that had told her to say what had it been? Tiki sports on?

“What, who are you?” Marinette barely managed to get out. She really needed to find some water or something. Remembering the bag of food that her mom had packed she reached under the dumpster and found her pack discarded untouched. She fumbled around for a little before producing a water bottle and took a long drink. Glancing down she realized the creature had been talking to her.

“Sorry I zoned out could you repeat that?”

“My name is Tiki. I am a kwami. You are my chosen, both by choice and by necessity. I grant you the powers of the ladybug miraculous. Do you have a cookie I could have perhaps? I am famished after helping you recover and shielding you from most of the injuries.”

“Ya, I live in a bakery. I don’t have any cookies but would these macaroons do?” Marinette asked as she handed down the little box of macaroons to tiki.

“Oh thank you!” the kwami exclaimed as she dove into the box of macarons. Marinette braced herself as part of the alleyway exploded. A stone behemoth took one look at her and moved on. Letting out a breath that she did not know that she had been holding Marinette looked down at tiki.

“Was that one of your friends?” Scrunching up her face the little kwami was quick to inform her of the situation.

“Some time ago the butterfly miraculous fell into the hands of an evil man. He started to hunt down good holders like my last one, she was the last one that I know of that survived his purging of the world of them. You need to transform and take it out before people get really hurt.”

“What can I do against something like that?!?” “All Akumas, that is what the monsters are called, have an object that holds a butterfly in them. Your job is to find the object and break it, you use your yo-yo to purify the Akuma. You have 2 powers that will be very useful, one is your lucky charm. It will give you an item that can help you defeat your enemy. The other is your miraculous cure. It will be able to restore damage caused by the miraculous. But be careful you are already injured and I do not know how long you will be able to hold out. A couple of things before you go off after him, you will have 5 minutes after you use the lucky charm before you transform back. And we need to stitch up the wound in your side before you go out. Do you have anything to help with that?”

digging through her pack Marinette produced a clean sewing nettle and a spool of thread.

“That should work for now.” Carefully instructing Marinette on how to clean and sew her wound with the things she had around tiki finally managed to get Marinette into fighting condition.

“What happened to the creature, the lady, and the other man?”

“The man killed the creature and came over to you. He used magic to bring you pain, but because you had lost contensins because of the blood loss you missed most of the pain. After that, he disposed of the other bodies and left you for dead. You should be fine, I was able to help you to some extent with your injuries while you were transformed but you still needed to be patched up. Now say tiki spots on to transform and spots off to detransform”

“Tiki spots on!”

* * *

 

Adrien felt it before he saw it. The tremors radiated through the ground. “Plagg what was that?”

“That would be some of the nasties that you are supposed to deal with.” “What do you mean nasties?”

Going over to the TV remote that Adrien had only just taught him to use the kwami picked it up and turned on the news. There in glorious high def stood a 30 foot tall stone behemoth holding what looked to be a girl and a boy.

“Well better suit up blacky, time for you to shine.”

“Well come on plagg, Claws Out!”

Going over to the window Adrien threw it open and jumped out completely oblivious to the form of his father who had just walked in the door seconds before. Jumping over the city he got used to the feel of the baton in his hand. It felt so good to be soaring around the open air. Landing on a building next to the monster Adrien contemplated his next move. He could guess that shooting the monster only made it bigger since the police had been doing that for the past who knows how long. He figured that unless another option was presented he may have to use his, what had plagg called it? Oh yes cataclysm, on the poor creature.

Jumping down the were the where a police officer was just about to get crushed by the raging behemoth he barely managed to pull him out of the way without the man getting injured. Guns immediately swiveled to point at him as all of the other cops saw his presents. Throwing his hands up in the air Adrien acted quickly.

“There is no need for that type of greeting. I am Chat Noir and have come to aid you in your hour of need. I will gladly help you defeat this behemoth, but would you mind not pointing your guns at me?”

Slowly at first but then faster the guns changed their targets from him to the ground. One of the cops who looked like he was in charge turned to chat.

“Well I believe you, you did after all save my friend hear from a rather grisly fate.” Smiling chat probed the man for information.

“So what do we know about this creature?”

“Well, it appeared about 30 minutes ago or so and started terrorizing Paris. It picked up a school girl named Mylene and a boy named Kim. As far as we know we do not know of any motivation that it has in regards to them, but we do know as you have probably seen that it gets bigger every time it gets hit.”

Nodding chat took this information in. looking at the creature who was busy being offended at a broken fire hydrant that had broken and started straying its face. The creature seemed to be distracted for now by that but he did not know how long that would be.

“Need Some Help? Called out an unfamiliar voice. Looking to where the new voice came from chat noir found an unfamiliar girl standing in a one-piece suit. Black spots adorned the red colored material with a black collar around her neck. Two long ribbons that came down to her waist held her equal long hair in two Pigtails.

“Lookout!”

Bringing her yo-yo that had a moment before been counseled in her hand she dragged the police officer and him out of the way.

“Why don’t we take this to a more deserted aria Spots?”

“Let’s”

* * *

 

“Lookout!”

hoping that she would be able to save them she threw her yo-yo trying to pull them out of the way. The yo-yo wrapped around their midsection and she yanked them to relative safety.

“Why don’t we take this to a more deserted aria Spots?” That had to be the worst nickname ever but it still made something inside of her fluter.

“Let’s” Jumping up onto a nearby building Marinette turned to face the Akuma.

“Hay stone head over here!” she yelled trying to get the behemoths attention. Turning its head the monster let out a gravelly roar that filled the air.

“Give me your miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“I don’t know about a ladybug, I think The Crimson lady suits her better” retorted chat.

“Oh, ya well I think you need better naming skills Chat noir” the Akuma replied.

“Let's cut the chit-chat and get down to business” Marinette called out. She really needed to get home and attend to her injuries.

“Yo blockhead bet you can’t catch me!”

“Oh ya chat noir? Well in this game of cat and mouse it looks like your the mouse!”

“Don’t you mean Chat and Mouse?”

Running the way that chat had started running she followed his trail until she saw him jumping into the stadium with Stoneheart right behind. Well better late than never she supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a couple of notes for you all. Marinette's ladybug suit is based on the anima one in this fic. she goes by either ladybug, Crimson, or the Crimson Lady. they are a little better because there kwami's are guiding them a little to help them get the feel for there powers. the crushes are reversed in this one so ladybug will have a crush on chat and Adrien will have a crush on Mari. Lastly, I am considering having another fic that goes along this one that will just be about the fics logistics and magic. it would have things like a blueprint for the school (if I can figure out how to put it up, and yes I am drawn one out) a list of all the miraculous and their powers. if I did this then I would not be able to update as consistently as I have been. any input on this would be great and appreciated. feel free to leave your input in the comments below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here is chapter 5

Jumping over the wall and into the stadium That looked behind to see stoneheart brake thru the wall he had just come over. Looking around he saw a couple of girls, Chloe who he knew, Sabrina who he had been acquainted with, and some read head. Chloe and sabrina were obviously hiding and waiting until this thing was over but the other one was filming him. She was literally filming him!

Snapping his attention back to the lumbering giant he thought of the best action, That was probably waiting for Crimson to help him. Speaking of which he gasped as she flew over the wall

“Overhear stone head.” not wanting to let Stoneheart see her he waved his arms trying to keep the akuma's attention.

“If you are such a hero then you should have no problem CATCHING!” yelled stoneheart as he threw the boy he had previously been holding strait at the concrete wall. Leaping to try and catch the boy he was barely a second too late before the body slammed into the wall. The bones shaped like a gunshot as 3 or 4 of his ribs protruded from the now limp body. Blood started to pool around the body covering the now matted hair. The look of pain frozen on the face of the boy. Barely able to Chat managed to lean over and check for a pulse. Sighing in relief he straightened up and turned to the Akuma. Maybe if they dealt with the Akuma fast enough then they could get him to a hospital.

* * *

Marinette could only watch in horror as Stoneheart threw him against the wall.

“Lucky Charm!”

Throwing the yo-yo up into the air she stood in confusion as a Parachute fell into her hand.

“What am I supposed to do with this?

Looking all over she could not figure out for the life of her what she was supposed to do with it. Now on a time limit, she tried to find what could possibly be the way to use it. Looking back to where stoneheart was she saw him walk over to the stands. Gasping in shock she saw him pluck Chloe out of the stands.

She seemed to be yelling something at him that made him even madder than before. Taking off stoneheart ran towards the Eiffel tower.

“Chat he grabbed another person! Let's follow!”

Not waiting for a response she ran after the Akuma. After running after him for four minutes she ducked into a stairwell on a roof to detransform and feed Tiki.

“What happened Marinette?”

“Stone heart took another captive and is heading towarEiffeleiffel tower. You need to refuel as soon as possible.”

“On it” grabbing a macaroon tiki started to eat.

Gasping for breath Marinette slumped to the ground.

“Marinette are you ok?!?”

“Ya it’s just the pain that you have been holding off, you used your energy and so now it's coming back. Please hurry”

Rushing to finish tiki consumed the rest of the macaroon.

“Ok ready.”

“Let's do this then, gah, Tiki spots on.” Marinette barely managed to get out before collapsing in pain.

Feeling the relief wash over as she transformed into her counterpart she stood up and readied herself for the fight to come.

\----------

Edwin laughed as he watched thru stoneheart’s eyes. Human forms were soooooo week. That one called Kim broke so easily.

“Stoneheart this is hawkmoth, try and kill a couple people, would you? I find it extremely amusing.”

“As you wish Hawkmoth.”

Edwin laughed even harder as he watched his Akuma pick up Chloe. This should make good news coverage.

“Go to the Eiffel tower, it always makes big news, try i don’t know to throw her off of it.”

“Got it”

“Not very talkative are you stony”

"No”

“Well get on with it will you, i am getting bored. By the way, if you happen to come across ladybug and chat noir again then would you mind picking up their miraculous? It is not that  _ I  _ necessarily want them but I have a debt to pay.”

“Ok”

“Gah” settling back down on the throne he was on Edwin took a look around his layer. Carved in stone the cavern held all the things that you would need to be a villain like him. A nice living room, kitchen, barracks, and this nice layer room. A nice thrown to sit on when he was waiting for his acuma to finish their work. Of, course he could not stay here all the time, he had to keep up appearances above… but the bright side of working as a mortician/crematory was that he got all the free bodies he wanted for his activities.

Smiling he went back to watching stoneheart’s progress

* * *

Coral scowled at the orb in front of him. The stupid muggle miraculous known as the butterfly had fallen into some idiots hand.

“Hey coral what are we going to be doing about this?”

“The government set up a miraculous hit squad a while ago for things like this, they can take care of it.”

“There is only one guy from that left, he has been on a war with the Russian mafia for little under a year now.”

“Oh really, I wonder how the Russian ministry is handling that.”

“Well they are in a war against him as well”

“HOW IS HE NOT DEAD!?!”

“Well, he was trained to deal with magic of any type. Plus he seems to have an incredibly high magic resistance.”

“The stupid magic resistance, you know I appreciate that there are varying levels of innate magical power that is wizards and mages have but resistance is just stupid. If you can’t use the magic without paying the toll then you should not be able to use it at all. All that those stupid miraculous freaks can do is turn into an enhanced Muggle. They have no good use at all.”

“We all know that miraculous are the cheap man’s magic sir but that does not discredit the fact that one guy with the phenix miraculous is waging a war against the Russian mafia and the Russian ministry of magic. And it appears he is winning.”

“The phoenix miraculous cannot be the only thing he is using, there is no way that just a miraculous holder is keeping at bay the Russian mafia. There is no way.”

“Well the reports are unclear but it appears he's using some sort of alchemist fire.”

“That makes a little more sense. But weight how can he use that if he is in Russia? They would be the one supplying it and I know for a fact that the last of the miraculous in Russia left little over a year ago, so there would be no need for him to be waging war against them.”

“Go figure, but back to my original question coral. What are we going to do about the miraculous holder running around Paris? We have two good ones and one evil one.”

“Well, it's two against one. The bug and cat will crush the butterfly.”

“I guess you are right, and it is not like Paris will be the war ground of all of the miraculous. That would just be crazy.”

“Ha to solve that all we would have to do is send in some first-year students blindfolded with there wand arm tied behind their back. They could easily take out all of them”

“Ha ha ha, you’re right coral. I don’t know why I ever doubted what we would do about the three fighting now.”

* * *

Crawling on the floor Gabriel made it to his room. He did not notice his assistant's world looks, so he just kept on crawling. Upon reaching his room he was finally able to pick up his phone. Dialing up the number that by now he had memorized Gabriel hit enter.

“Gabriel,l how are you?”

“N, Not well”

“Oh, listen to my voice. Take a deep breath, ok?”

“Ok”

“Now Gabriel I need you to tell me what happened.”

“But I can’t. If I do then what happened to her will happen to Adrien. I can’t lose Adrien!”

“Gabriel take a breath. Now how is the weather outside? Are there any clouds? Any funny shaped ones?”

His therapist had used this tactic multiple times before to help him calm down. Walking over to the window Gabriel pulled up a chair that he used explicitly for this purpose.

“Well, there is, well not that many clouds outside.”

“Is there anything outside at all?”

“Smoke… THERE IS SMOKE”

“Gabriel calm down, listen to my voice. There is NO SMOKE.”

“BUT THERE IS SMOKE PARIS IS BURNING!!!”

Gabriel heard some keys being pressed.

“Oh, Gabriel would you mind moving your chair to face a blank wall?”

Well, this was new. In all of his years with his psychiatrist, he had never had him tell him to do this. His curiosity peaked he picked up his chair and moved it over to his nice wall and placed it in front of it. Sitting down he put the phone back up to his ear.

“Ok, what now?”

“So as you know i am currently in my office, so I looked it up and they are having a rib smoking contest. All that smoke is likely to remind you of your past, so we are doing this exercise now.”

“I never heard of a Rib smoking contest.”

“Well you are a fashion mogul, why would they tell you about it? “

“True…”

“Any way… what color are your walls?”

“They are gray why?”

“Why are they grey?”

“Because i like gray.”

“Why?”

“Well gray may not be as good as black in that black goes with everything, or like white where it is one of those colors that everyone likes. Gray is a mix of both, it may not go in every situation but it is the mix of my and my wife's, or rather what was her favorite color.”

“There is a spot on it.”

“What were?!?”

“There is a nice yellow spot about three feet to the right of where you are looking.”

“I don’t see it… wait, you are on the phone with me how could you know if there is a spot on it. You have never been in my house!”

“You were abscessing. I had to get away for you to stop.”

“Oh. well, I think you have calmed me down.”

“Yes, I think I have. Do you want to try and make some progress?”

“I will try”

“Ok, then I need you to get 2 things…”

* * *

Gabriel did not know how he had gotten into this. Before him, he had a cardboard box and inside of it was his miraculous.

“Gabriel do you have the phone on speaker?”

“Yes as you instructed my assistant the phone is on the other side of the box on speaker. An item that evokes emotion about that day is inside of the box.”

“Ok, now I want you to tell me about the item inside of the box.”

“Well, it is a brooch. It was designed with a peacock in mind. The gems are set in a way that makes it look like a peacock has fanned out its feathers. There are five feathers in the jewelry.”

“Ok now, can you close your eyes and envision it?”

“Well, I don’t know…”

“Come on Gabriel it is just a piece of jewelry. It only has emotional value to you, if you don’t appreciate it instead of locking it away then what is its purpose? What is the use of having it?”

Not sure how to tell the man that it was not simply just a piece of common day jewelry but a miraculous Gabriel just split the difference and made a gurgling sound with his throat.

“What was the Gabriel I couldn't hear you.”

“It is not just a common piece of jewelry!”

“And why is that?”

“Well, well, it like you said means something to me”

“Then Gabriel why don’t you open the box, just a little bit.”

“Well, I suppose just a little would not hurt.”

“That's right you will not even need to see it.”

“I guess you're right.”

Reaching over to the box Gabriel took one of the flaps and flipped it open.

“So did that hurt?”

“No, it did not. That was not so bad.”

“Can you open the second flap? There will only be a small hole that you could possibly see it in.”

“Well, I guess you're right about that too.”

Reaching over to the box Gabriel opened the second flap. This continued until Gabriel had finished with all the flaps of the box.

“Is seeing it that bed Gabriel? Now i want you to listen very carefully. reach down and pick up the jewelry.”

“Are you sure?”

“It is just a piece of jewelry. Take a deep breath and close your eyes. I want you to think about that gry wall. Now reach down and pick it up.”

Breathing Gabriel did as was instructed. As soon as he felt the miraculous his eyes fluttered open. That was not so bad. He was making good progress if he did say so himself. feeling confident Gabriel went to put on the miraculous. As soon as the pin closed Duusu popped into existence right in front of Gabriel. He had forgotten that that would happen.

“Master i am so glad to see you!”

“Duusu? It has been a long time since I have heard your voice.”

“Oh! It has been such a long time my friend how are you doing?”

“Very well but you may want to calm down your charge, he seems to be prone to panic attacks.”

Turning to face the panicking Gabriel Duusu went over and took hold of his chosen face.

“Gabriel calm down! Everything will be fine.”

“Fine, WAIT how did he know about you? How? What? Why?”

“Gabriel I am afraid to say that our session will have to end here, but I think that you and Duusu will be able to come to terms just fine. Things are happening and we will need every miraculous holder soon. Paris is going to need you Le Peon. your son Chat noir is going to need you.”

“How did you know he is Chat Noir?”

“I have My Ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you get were i referenced master Fu?


End file.
